Curahan Hati Indonesia
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: "Warga negaranya yang tidak menghargai diriku... yah, bukannya aku mau dihormati atau disanjung... tapi aku iri dengan kalian yang warga negaranya mencintai negaranya sendiri! Apa? Apa yang kupunya sebenarnya? America, kau kaya dan kuat... Germany negara maju serta... serta hal lainnya yang tak kumiliki! Aku iri!" World meeting kali ini membuat semua negara terdiam, kenapa?


Aku... Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka yang maju dan hebat, tapi...

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Himaruya, OC dan cerita milik saya

**Warning** : OOT,abal,absurd, gaje, pikiran galau setelah ngerjain tugas, ngetik cepet , Typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu dll...

* * *

Hari cerah di New York, mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh pagi para personifikasi yang kerjaannya rapat namun berakhir tidak jelas akan dimulai. Tak terkecuali personifikasi kita yang diharuskan datang dan sebenarnya Indonesia lebih memilih berselancar di inter-maksudnya menyelesaikan semua permasalahan negaranya yang tidak selesai. Apalagi saat ini kasus yang sedang booming ialah tawuran pelajar serta korupsi yang anehnya ketika diselidiki langsung saja menghilang dari peredaran.

Saat ini, Indonesia sedang asyiknya menggambar entah apa yang terlihat seperti doodle hutan dengan seekor gajah ditengah saat menghadiri World Conference. Sayangnya, yang membuka pertemuan pertama kali hanyalah sebuah hal absurd serta ide tak masuk akal dari seora-maksudnya Negara bernama USA. Jika Indonesia ialah negara semaju dan sekuat America, ia pasti sudah melemparnya keluar dari gedung UN. Namun title sebagai negara berkembang membuatnya harus mengurungkan niat tersebut karena pastinya ia akan terkena hujan bom.

Selain itu ia dan America sedang menjalin kerja sama yang baik dan jika diingat, banyak hal yang telah dibantu olehnya. Walaupun negara muda yang satu ini tidak ada habisnya membuat kehebohan.

Hal yang pasti, serangan itu terasa sakit bagi badannya dan membuat kekacauan bagi rakyat serta wilayahnya. Lebih buruknya, ia akan hanya menjadi sejarah saja. Sama seperti kakak seorang Ludwig atau Prussia yang kerjaaannya hanya membuat keributan serta masalah bertambah di World Conference. Serta hal ini akan membuat gedung UN seperti terkena serangan topan ditambah bom nuklir nyasar dan WW3. Ok, ini memang terlalu berlebihan.

Saat America mulai meracau ke arah tidak jelas, beberapa Negara mulai merasa keberatan dan dimulailah live action perang kecil-kecilan di ruangan UN. Hal ini dimulai dengan baku hantam antara America, France dan England. Indonesia tak habis pikir, mereka bertiga adalah sekutu di NATO namun anehnya selalu ada saja kesempatan untuk mencari keributan.

Indonesia makin merasa malas melihat kelakuan mereka yang membuat keributannya merembet ke negara lain. China yang ketakutan dengan Russia yang mulai mengelarkan senyumnya namun berakhir ketakuatan sat sang adik mengangkat pisau tajamnya. Belum ditambah Cuba yang sayangnya kali ini salah pukul lagi. Ia sekarang berpikir, apakah mereka tidak pernah punya masalah separah dirinya? Tidak, mereka negara maju yang pastinya kehidupannya lebih baik darinya, memikirkan hal itu membuat perasaan tenangnya anjlok dan ia mulai merasa kecewa.

Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan menjadi personifikasi negara? Padahal kalau jadi manusia, permasalahannya tidak separah ini. Tak perlu memikirkan tentang pertahanan,pemerintahan dan lain sebagainya. Kenapa ia seperti ini sih? Dulu banyak yang berkata manis padanya, namun saat ini tidak ada satupun. Bahkan warga negaranya sendiri mengatakan hal yang "dalam" padanya. Melihat pertarungan yang semakin sengit dihadapannya hanya membuatnya bertambah pusing kepala dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dimana World konferensi berlangsung.

Hal ini membuat beberapa negara menyadari hal ini. Beberapa negara tahu, Indonesia pernah keluar dari UN hanya karena permasalahannya dengan adiknya yang memang memiliki hubungan yang memanas hingga saat ini. Namun, jika ia ingin keluar lagi mereka semua tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Ini membuat Germany membentaknya, orang yang dibentak justru menatap Germany dengan malas.

"baiklah Indonesia... apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"tanya Germany yang mencoba untuk tenang.

Indonesia tak menjawab, ia memegang gagang pintu.

"Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini, membuatku mengeluh tentang keadaanku saja!"jawab Indonesia dingin.

"mengeluh?"semua Negara kebingungan.

"yup! Jadi lebih baik keluar untuk mencari aman"

"apa yang kau keluhkan?"

.

.

.

Ini membuat Indonesia melepas gagang pintu itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia kemudian menatap beberapa ora-maksudnya personifikasi yang hadir untuk mencari sumber suara yang bertanya hal yang sangat sensitive baginya. Ia kemudian hanya menghela nafas.

"Banyak hal, dan tak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu"jawab Indonesia.

America justru menggarukkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Mungkin beberapa akan kusebutkan, America dan sekaligus untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi"

Indonesia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Pertama... korupsi yang benar-benar banyak sekali"

"hei aku juga seperti itu!"terdengar salah satu negara yang mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kemiskinan"

"Aku punya hal itu!"

"Kesejahteraan yang tidak merata"

"Aku lebih parah dari itu"

"Dan..."untuk alasan terakhir kerongkongan Indonesia tercekat.

"Warga negaranya yang tidak menghargai diriku... yah, bukannya aku mau dihormati atau disanjung... tapi aku iri dengan kalian yang warga negaranya mencintai negaranya sendiri! Apa? Apa yang kupunya sebenarnya? America, kau kaya dan kuat... Germany negara maju serta... serta hal lainnya yang tak kumiliki! Aku iri!"

Ini membuat semua negara tertunduk.

"aku iri! Saat mendengar anak bangsaku justru menyanjung kalian semua... walaupun ada beberapa yang masih percaya dan bangga... tapi kebanyakan mengeluh dengan keadaanku... Aku iri sekali!" Indonesia langsung jatuh terduduk dan menutup mukanya yang menahan tangis

"kau punya semua hal yang tidak kami miliki, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia"kata Germany

Indonesia langsung mendongak kearah Germany, memperlihatkan matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Kau punya bermacam-macam kekayaan sumber daya alam, kekayaan kebudayaan serta sejarah... Memang kami kaya dalam ekonomi... namun kau berbeda... kau bahkan tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana berpuluh-puluh tahun masih dibenci oleh banyak orang kan? Bahkan sedunia! Ahh... aku jadi mencurahkan perasaanku seperti ini"Germany menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semua negara sekarang memperhatikan Germany.

"Ger... many?"

"Kalau begitu kau tetap melanjutkan rapat tidak jelas ini bukan?"tanya Malaysia

"Malaysia... tumben peduli"

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu Indon?"

"Ngajak ribut? ?"

Pada akhirnya omongan serius itu hanya berakhir dengan debat antara Indonesia dengan Malaysia, Amerika yang terbahak-bahak dan diperparah dengan adegan cekik-mencekik France vs. England. Tentu saja Germany hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan facepalm ditempat.

* * *

Author : pikiran aneh yang muncul saat ngedenger masalah korupsi yang bertubi-tubi dan ok! Saya ngaku sering banget melecehkan negara kita yang satu ini! (saya merasa malu dengan fic buatan saya sendiri) terus ada beberapa yang saya edit karena menurut saya ini mengandung unsur dikriminasi banget Q_Q saya nggak mau disebut orang yang suka mendiskriminasi... bahkan saya nulisnya Indonesia disini gk jelas sorang cewe atau cowok terserah pembaca aja sih! (walaupun saya maunya seorang cewe #plak)

eniwei ada yang ngasih RnR, nggak? Yang membangun, yooo?


End file.
